Bride Of Leonardo
by mjackson5
Summary: Leonardo is now 21 and was felling lonely until he meets his long lost girlfriend again Lotus Blossom. he want to say something he want to say to her and have feelings for her and wants to marry her. he has two choices , marry or be friends . but when the shredder strikes he kidnaps her. will leo and his brothers save her? will Lotus except the marriage? find out
1. Chapter 1 It's You !

Leonardo is 21 and is lonely and can't find no one to love but when he saw his long lost love interest lotus Blossom his heart feels like fireworks and wants to marry her. but then disaster hits and the shredder kidnaps her will leo and his brothers save her in time before it's too late? find out


	2. Chapter 2 telling her how you feel

Leonardo is 21 and is lonely and can't find no one to love but when he saw his long lost love interest lotus Blossom his heart feels like fireworks and wants to marry her. but then disaster hits and the shredder kidnaps her will leo and his brothers save her in time before it's too late? find out


	3. Chapter 3 i love you

Leonardo is 21 and is lonely and can't find no one to love but when he saw his long lost love interest lotus Blossom his heart feels like fireworks and wants to marry her. but then disaster hits and the shredder kidnaps her will leo and his brothers save her in time before it's too late? find out


	4. Chapter 4 will you marry me ?

Leonardo is 21 and is lonely and can't find no one to love but when he saw his long lost love interest lotus Blossom his heart feels like fireworks and wants to marry her. but then disaster hits and the shredder kidnaps her will leo and his brothers save her in time before it's too late? find out


	5. Chapter 5 telling the family

Leonardo is 21 and is lonely and can't find no one to love but when he saw his long lost love interest lotus Blossom his heart feels like fireworks and wants to marry her. but then disaster hits and the shredder kidnaps her will leo and his brothers save her in time before it's too late? find out


	6. Chapter 6 shredder's plan

Leonardo is 21 and is lonely and can't find no one to love but when he saw his long lost love interest lotus Blossom his heart feels like fireworks and wants to marry her. but then disaster hits and the shredder kidnaps her will leo and his brothers save her in time before it's too late? find out


	7. Chapter 7 the fight

Leonardo is 21 and is lonely and can't find no one to love but when he saw his long lost love interest lotus Blossom his heart feels like fireworks and wants to marry her. but then disaster hits and the shredder kidnaps her will leo and his brothers save her in time before it's too late? find out


	8. Chapter 8 What Have I Done?

Leonardo is 21 and is lonely and can't find no one to love but when he saw his long lost love interest lotus Blossom his heart feels like fireworks and wants to marry her. but then disaster hits and the shredder kidnaps her will leo and his brothers save her in time before it's too late? find out


	9. Chapter 9 shredder kidnaps Lotus

Leonardo is 21 and is lonely and can't find no one to love but when he saw his long lost love interest lotus Blossom his heart feels like fireworks and wants to marry her. but then disaster hits and the shredder kidnaps her will leo and his brothers save her in time before it's too late? find out


	10. Chapter 10 the rescue

Leonardo is 21 and is lonely and can't find no one to love but when he saw his long lost love interest lotus Blossom his heart feels like fireworks and wants to marry her. but then disaster hits and the shredder kidnaps her will leo and his brothers save her in time before it's too late? find out


	11. Chapter 11 i miss you

Leonardo is 21 and is lonely and can't find no one to love but when he saw his long lost love interest lotus Blossom his heart feels like fireworks and wants to marry her. but then disaster hits and the shredder kidnaps her will leo and his brothers save her in time before it's too late? find out


	12. Chapter 12 : Final Chapter the wedding

Leonardo is 21 and is lonely and can't find no one to love but when he saw his long lost love interest lotus Blossom his heart feels like fireworks and wants to marry her. but then disaster hits and the shredder kidnaps her will leo and his brothers save her in time before it's too late? find out


End file.
